


OH; I’M ONLY GOING TO LET YOU KILL ME ONCE

by sourpony



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpony/pseuds/sourpony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always felt safe around him something that frightened her at first, safe was only a word that held no meaning to someone in her line of work. Yet there he stood, across the room, bow in his hands as her back was up against the wall, no where left to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OH; I’M ONLY GOING TO LET YOU KILL ME ONCE

She always felt safe around him something that frightened her at first, safe was only a word that held no meaning to someone in her line of work. Yet there he stood, across the room, bow in his hands as her back was up against the wall, no where left to run. They had always known it would end up this way, him and her, set on a path that life had put them on but it was their choices that made it crooked and worn in. The sigh caught in her throat when he looked over at her, his blue eyes bright and merciless.

“Your move, cowboy.” The words loose on her lips as her tongue tasted the lingering alcohol still fresh on her breath. The empty bottles that littered the path they had followed as she wound her way through the half empty school to the training room. She knew he would find her there, he’d find her anywhere, there was no place to hide from his eyes, not when she was caught in them. There was no telling how it would all end but as long as he continued to look, she’d continue to be there.

He strung the bow like poetry, pieces flung together in perfect symmetry, the bow and the man, no start or end between the two. It was beautiful, bringing enemies to their knees, she was nothing different even if her body refused to cave to no one. Defiant to the end, she met his gaze with her own, a small smirk curled upwards as she could see the hesitant pause in his step. Just because she was caught, didn’t mean she wasn’t going to make this easy on him, nothing worth a damn was ever easy. It had taken her years to see that, years that she had wasted playing it safe behind enemy lines that created her but he had been the one to divert their attention and show her something more, something real.

“Вы готовы к урагана?” Her own language mocked her now, teasing from his lips as he raised his bow to meet her gaze. It should have infuriated her, made her set her teeth at his attitude and the lopsided grin on his face as he pulled back the string and aimed for her. Her heart gave a painful thump in her chest, tightening as her breath escaped her. Once before she had been at the other end, and once she had survived it only to fall for him all over again, standing guarded and waiting for the arrow to fall. Counting down without words, she waited, holding his eyes to hers, daring him to let it go, let everything go and just be the one to go first. His fingers released the arrow, her eyes widened at the sight, disbelief falling just short of being seen when the dull thud rang out.

“You missed.”

“Wait for it.”

The arrow beeped twice, signalling a small explosion the sent a shower of apple bits all over her, the sticky sweet juices dousing her hair and clothes. Opening her eyes, she could only see the grin on his face as he walked across the room to her side, where he belonged but not close enough that she could lay a hand on him, not yet. She reached above her head and pulled the arrow out of the wall, clucking her tongue sharply as she spun it in her fingertips and poked him roughly with it. Not enjoying the small wince of pain that he let out as he snaked out a hand to wrap around hers on the arrow, not enjoying it at all with a small snort.

“Cheater.”

His only response was to tug on the arrow in her hands, pulling her in, which she let him do as he captured her lips in his, taking in a long and slow, toe curling kiss until they were both out of breath. When she pulled back, keeping her one hand still in his, she punched him with her free one in the shoulder, hard. “Fucking cheater.”

“Two out of three?”

Rolling her eyes, she couldn’t help the smile that climbed onto her face, especially when he picked out a piece of apple from her hair and ate it. Her head fell forward against his chest, thankful in that moment she was able to experience it, with him.

**Author's Note:**

> [translation] Are you ready for the hurricane?


End file.
